


John Logan Wright IV

by aceofhearts88



Series: Family Wright Oneshots [2]
Category: Dalton Academy Series
Genre: John Wright - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-22
Updated: 2014-11-22
Packaged: 2018-02-26 14:26:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2655344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aceofhearts88/pseuds/aceofhearts88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tradition gets continued</p>
            </blockquote>





	John Logan Wright IV

"I still think we should have waited for Michelle to be home.", Julian mumbled in barely conceiled happiness, he was trying to frown at Logans insistence that Michelle wouldn`t be angry at them for showing up before she was home, but it was impossible for him to keep the grin from his face, because everytime he looked at his husband, he had to look at his son sleeping peacefully in Logans arms and everything was forgotten.  
"Dad didn`t know, when she would be back, and I`m dying for him to see him, Jules.", sighing, Jules shifted the baby bag higher up his left arm, raised the one with the empty car seat and unlocked the front door of the Wrights house, "Probably still in his office.", Logan walked ahead into the foyer, Julian followed him and placed the empty baby seat on the stairs, heaving the baby bag onto the sideboard and turning to his husband, catching sight of green eyes and he was so lost in them again, still not believing that they looked just like Logans.  
"Well, look who is awake again.", he cooed, carefully soothing two fingers over his little head, wrapping the blanket around him again, Logan mirrored his smile, and neither he nor Julian cared about the deep dark bags under their eyes, about the exhaustion edged into their faces, the happiness melted everything away. And with their son safely nestled in Logans strong arm, they walked towards the thick oak door at the end of the round foyer, and Julian knocked twice.  
"Come in.", pushing the door slightly open, after hearing Logans father, they spotted John sitting behind his desk, a staple of maps next to him, and his hand hovering over the keyboard of his laptop.  
"Are you busy, Dad?", John looked up, when Logan asked, smiling at them, Julian had already stepped into the room, Logan was still hovering halfway behind the door.  
"No, of course not, come on in. You look tired, been out partying one last time before the baby comes.", John joked and leaned back in his chair, Julian shared a fond smile with Logan.  
"Actually, we have some news.", the actor mentioned and couldn`t hold back on the giddy grin anymore, John sat up more straight, his eyes switching from his son in law to his son.  
"No!", he exclaimed, completely thrown, but Julian nodded, and Logan stepped into the room, revealing the small newborn baby nestled into the soft white blanket, "Oh my god.", it wasn`t a squeal, but it came very close, when John immediately jumped to his feet and went over to them, "I thought the baby wasn`t due for another two weeks."  
"No, the due date wasn`t until two weeks from today, but someone couldn`t wait any longer. Two a.m. last night. We just went home to take a shower and change clothes, and to let Derek, Amanda and Lucia have the first look at him.", Logan dropped the most important news at the end, but Julian had the impression that John hadn`t even really heard him, one hand carefully stroking over those soft blond strands of hair, but then he blinked.  
"He? So, it`s a boy.", Julian nodded and looked at Logan, silently telling him to do the honours, but John gasped slightly, when those sparkling green eyes turned to him, "And look at those eyes, he looks just like you, son.", he smiled, looking up at Logan, who smiled right back.  
"His name is John Logan Wright IV."  
"I`m so happy for you, guys. And Michelle is going to freak out."


End file.
